Love Conquers All
by RJay Fame
Summary: Beast Boy & Raven have always gotten on each other's nerves but when a situation arises, they must depend on each other to survive. Along the way, they learn about the darkest parts of each other's past. Secrets are revealed, a friendship is formed & in the end, love will get them through.


**Hey guys. I thought I'd do a story about my second favorite cartoon couple, BeastBoy/Raven. Hope you enjoy.**

**(A/N: This story takes place after "Things Change" & "Trouble in Tokyo")**

DISCLAIMER- TEEN TITANS™ & ALL RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO DC COMICS

Everything was quiet in Jump City. The Titans were revelling in a long-deserved rest. Robin & Starfire had decided to stay in Japan for a few days to celebrate them officially "commencing in the dating", as Starfire had put it. The cybernetic titan had left for Steel City to help Titans East. This left the Teen Titans' resident empath & changeling holding the fort at Titans Tower.

Beast was playing videogames when the common room doors opened, revealing Raven, who had been meditating since breakfast. Looking at the clock he noted that it was almost lunchtime. Raven said nothing as she went to the kitchen area to prepare some herbal tea.

Beast Boy sighed. This was the norm for the two titans over the last 3 days; Both would take turns patrolling the city then Beast Boy would spend the day playing videogames while only came out of her room for her herbal tea & to do the daily check-in with Robin. Few words were spoken between the two. After the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil & the crisis in Tokyo, the green shapeshifter decided to give Raven some space since they were the tower's only occupants untill the others returned. With another sigh, he went back to his game.

Raven was standing in front of the stove, waiting for kettle to boil. She shifted her gaze towards the green changeling, who was playing videogames as usual. He hadn't bugged her for the last 3 days & at first she enjoyed the space but now it just made life at the tower seem so empty.

_'Why does it bother me that it's finally peacefull around here?'_ the empath wondered to herself.

_'I believe you know why...but you just don't want to admit it.'_a sage voice that sounded just like her's stated in her mind.

Raven blinked in momentary surprise then replied _'Care to enlighten me on that, Wisdom?'_

_'Something close to you is missing but you don't even know what that something is.' _Wisdom replied in her usual cryptic manner, much to Raven's annoyance.

_'Do you always have to speak in riddles.'_

_'A simple enigma can help put things into persective.' _the emotion calmly replied. _'And I believe the water is boiling.'_

Sure enough the kettle started whistling, signalling that the water was ready. She made a mental note to take a trip to Nevermore to speak with Wisdom & Knowlege sometime soon then proceeded to make her tea.

As she was heading out the common room door, Raven saw Beast Boy get up & head towards the fridge where he retrieved a plate of tofu & some sodas. He seemed bored as he sat back & drunk a soda. He had finally hit a growth spurt & was now taller than her by a couple inches. He had also gotten a bit more musclular since Tokyo. He was bulky, just evenly toned. She thought back to two days ago when she walked into the common room & found him playing guitar hero shirtless & wearing Robin's cape. She maintained her stoic face & quickly left the stunned changeling who was extremely embarrased. Neither titan ever mentioned it afterwards.

Raven rolled her eyes at that memory.

_'He looked like greek god...with emerald skin & a cape'_ a bold voice spoke in her head.

_'What!?_' the empath thought surprised at the emotion's bold statement. It could have come from only one emotion; Brave.

_'Unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit that I liked what saw.'_

_'Right. I revelled in the sight of Beast Boy playing around topless, wearing Robin's cape.' _Raven responded, her reply dripping with sarcasm.

_'__You gotta admit, the cape's a cute look for BB. It makes him look mysterious.'_ an overly-happy emotion commented_._

_'ENOUGH!' _Raven yelled in her mind. This quickly silenced her emotions. A trip to Nevermore was definitely on her top priority list. She looked back at the changeling who had stopped the game he was playing & was aimlessly flipping through the TV channels. An idea popped into her head that would cure his obvious boredom & give her something to occupy her mind other than her emotions.

"Beast Boy." she called out in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy jumped at the sound of Raven calling. He quickly composed himself & turned toward her, his signature grin on his face. "What's up, Rae?"

"Ra-ven." the empath monotonously intoned. "Anyways, we're gonna do a little training so meet me at the training room in fifteen."

"Sure." the changeling replied a little too excitedly. Catching his mistake, he calmed down. "Alright."

Raven nodded headed towards her room to a quick trip to Nevermore to have a little chat with her emotions. Once inside her room she grabbed her meditation mirror & chanted her mantra "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" This opened a portal transporting her into her mind.

Meanwhile back in the common room, once Beast Boy was sure that Raven had left he started berating himself. 'What the heck was that!? Why was you so excited?' he thought angrilly. "She probaly thought I looked crazy." he lamented.

'Crazier than sitting in an empty room, talking to yourself?' A sarcastic voice remarked, growling.

'Shut it, dude. You're not helping one bit.' Beast Boy replied more annoyed than angry at his alter ego that was dubbed _**"The Beast"**_. The Beast was a being of pure animalistic rage & fury who operated solely on instict. Even though it was Beast Boy's most powerful form, there were a few downsides.

First, when he was in that form, he had little to no control over it. It had difficulty discerning friend from foe. Without any control, it would rely on it's istinct which could have fatal outcomes.

Secondly & most likely the biggest issue was that he couldn't voluntarilly change into the Beast. The very few times that it had been unleashed were when he was in brief, but intense, periods of anger, stress & determination.

He thought back to what Raven had told him after the Beast had defeated Adonis.

_"Having that thing inside of you doesn't make you an animal, knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."_

The phrase was so simple, yet from her lips it meant the world to him, even thought he didn't understand why it did. She had helped him accomplish the first step in controlling the Beast which was accepting that it was a part of him & the possible good (& evil) things that it was capable of.

Instead of dwelling on his inner conflict he decided to do what he did best; smile. There had been no sign of Slade & with the Brotherhood of Evil currently on ice in Paris, Beast Boy doubted that anyone would see the Beast anytime soon.

Unbeknownst to him, fate had something else in mind for the green skinned hero & his feral alter-ego.

**AND THE STORY BEGINS.**

**PLEASE RFR (READ, FOLLOW, REVIEW) NO FLAMES**

**-RJAY FAME-**

**BBRAE 4EVA**


End file.
